Jul-Zin Facebreaker
Medium Track: Path of War (Rage) Fury 1st Circle: Rage (Ex) You channel the barbarian rage, a state where you gain heightened morale and physical prowess. As a swift action, if you are not [Fatigued], [Exhausted], or in a rage, you can enter a rage, which lasts for a maximum number of Rounds equal to 3 + your Constitution modifier (if positive). While in a rage, you gain a +1 bonus per circle you possess from this track to attack rolls and damage you deal with attacks, and a +1 bonus to combat maneuver DCs and Fortitude and Will saves. When you enter a rage, you also gain 2 temporary HP per level. These temporary HP are lost when your rage ends. You can always prematurely end your rage as a free action. When your rage ends (either before the beginning of your turn due to its duration running out, or on your turn due to your ending it prematurely), you become [Fatigued] for as many Rounds as you spent raging (minimum 1), and you cannot begin a rage on either the turn it ends or on your following turn. 2nd Circle: Powerful Rage (Ex) Your rage gives you unusual physical ability equal to a creature much larger than yourself. You gain a +2 item bonus to Strength. While in a rage, your size becomes Large (if you are not already Large or Huge), you gain the normal +5 ft. bonus to your movement speed, +2 bonus to saves against combat maneuvers, and 5 ft. bonus to your Melee range associated with the Large size). While in a rage, you do not suffer any of the normal penalties of being Large, even if you’re normally Large. Slow Track: Path of Destruction 1st Circle: Cleave (Ex) Once per Round, as a swift action, when you hit an opponent with a melee attack and deal damage to that opponent with that attack, you may compare your attack roll from that attack to the AC of another target opponent within Melee range. If the attack roll equals or exceeds that opponent’s AC, you deal damage to that opponent equal to the damage dealt by the attack. This ability is not an attack. 2nd Circle: Whirlwind (Ex) If you would make one or more melee attacks during your standard action, you may add the Volley descriptor to a single one of those attacks; this attack with the Volley descriptor is applied against every opponent in Melee range. Fast Track: Daggers and Bolts (Iron Magi) By connecting a sequence of attacks and arcane abilities, called a Chain, you can call on the powerful abilities known as Chain Finishers. Your Chain has a length of zero at the beginning of each Encounter. A Chain is measured by the number of Links in it. Whenever you make a successful melee attack, you may add one Link to your Chain. Iron Magi abilities called Chain Components add one Link to your Chain whenever they are activated, even if they include attacks within them. Each Chain Component is activated during an attack action to replace one or more melee attacks in that attack action, and each can be activated once per Round. Attacks made as part of a Chain Component cannot be replaced as part of another Chain Component. Each Chain Finisher can be activated as a swift action once per Round, and can only be activated if the Chain has a certain number of Links or more, specified in the text of each ability. As part of each Chain Finisher, you may Teleport up to 5 ft. per Link in the Chain, which lets you close gaps and bring home the attack. You can choose to Teleport before or after the effect of the Chain Finisher, and this Teleport does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Activating a Chain Finisher ends the current Chain, reducing the number of Links in it to zero. 1st Circle: A Cadence of Blows (Ex) From the Tempo comes the simplest Chain component, which trades immediate opportunities for a long-term advantage by throwing an opponent off balance. A Cadence of Blows replaces a single melee attack in an attack action, and when activated, grants you a +1 bonus to attack rolls against a single opponent within Melee range and a +1 bonus to AC. These bonuses stack twice at 1st circle, three times at 3rd circle, four times at 5th circle, and five times at 7th circle. A Cadence of Blows can also be activated as a Chain finisher when you have a chain of at least one Link long. 2nd Circle: Howl of the North Wind (Su) This explosion of the biting and Arctic first wind can be activated as a Chain finisher that requires at least one Link in your Chain. You create a 30 ft. radius spread originating from you that deals damage equal to your character level to all opponents in the area and renders them [Blown Away] or [Prone], at your choice. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + ½ your level + your Key Offensive Modifier) negates the [Blown Away] or [Prone] conditions. Feats Racial Feat: To Iron Married (Combat) Your critical threat range expands to 18-20. Level 1 Feat: Reaver (General) You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls and armor class for every enemy whom you have killed in the current Encounter. This bonus can never exceed +4. Creatures who are more than three levels lower than you do not count. Level 3 Feat: Reprisal (General) You are healed twice your character level whenever an ally other than you is dropped below half their maximum hit points. When this occurs, your bonus from Reaver increases by +1 as though you had slain an opponent. This feat can only trigger four times per Encounter.